Slow Burn
by Darley1101
Summary: For the prompt Robin and Regina have make up sex.


Title: Slow Burn

Author: Darley1101

Rating: M (Mature Readers Only)

Premise: for the prompt: Regina and Robin have make up sex.

Dedication: For my fellow OQ gutter girls: Jade, Jacquelyn, Suz, Maggie, and my other Jade. 3

Apology: I haven't written smut in a long, long time so this is no where near great. All the same I do hope you enjoy it.

Letting go and saying good-bye had been easier than Robin Hood would have expected. Marian had made it easy. She'd cupped his face in her hands and told him she loved him enough to let him go and that life was too short for him to waste another minute trying to make something work that was no longer meant to be. He'd started to argue with her, but she'd shook her head and told him to find Regina. _Tell her how you feel,_ Marian had said. Tell her how he felt. He wasn't sure there were words to describe how he felt about Regina Mills. Love seemed so tame an emotion for what he felt. It would have to do. The rest he would have to _show_ her.

He found her in her backyard, picking apples. Sweet God in Heaven but she looked beautiful. Her hair had grown a little longer and hung in gentle waves around her shoulder. With the warmer weather finally upon them she'd traded in her stockings and heels for bare legs and bare feet. He couldn't recall ever seeing her without silk encasing her legs and ridiculously high heels upon her feet. He liked this softer look. It suited her. It suited him as well. Less clothing to get in the way.

"Regina," he breathed, striding towards her. Her eyes widened, one blood red apple falling from her hand as she spun to face him. Without waiting for a response he dug his fingers into her thick, black hair and captured her mouth with his. She stiffened at first, her body tensing as though it were about to push him away. And then, slowly, she relaxed, her body melting into his. Her lips tasted sweet, as though they had been glossed with the fruit she'd been picking. "I love you," he gasped, breaking the kiss. His thumb trailed down her cheek. "I love you," he repeated. He needed her to hear him. He needed her to understand. "And I was wrong before. You're not my second chance. You're my only chance." A single tear formed in the corner of one of her dark eyes. Slowly, it ran down the curve of her cheek, before being swiped away by the pad of his thumb. "I think you love you me to," Robin ventured.

"More than I ever thought possible," Regina whispered.

It was the only invitation Robin needed. He slid his hands down her arms, chuckling when silky skin prickled beneath his touch. Curling his fingers around her slender wrists, he tugged her arms upward, looping them around his shoulders. Bending his head to once again capture her mouth in a kiss, he backed her up against the tree. If the bite of the bark bothered her, she didn't complain. Like him, she seemed to be controlled by this need to possess the other. Gathering the material of her skirt in one fist, he bunched it up around her hips. He groaned as he felt her tiny fingers working the zipper of his pants downward. Robin sucked in his breath as she freed his erection from the constraints of the denim it had been straining against. He had to have her. Now. Lifting her so her legs were splayed on either side of his hips, he hooked the crotch of her lace underwear between his thumb and forefinger. One quit tug and flimsy fabric broke. She arched one brow at him, a slight smirk on her red lips. The smirk softened into a soft oh as he pressed the head of his penis between her folds. His blue eyes sought out her brown ones. When he was certain their gazes were locked, he fully thrust into her.

For the first time in his life, Robin felt like he had found home. It wasn't in the act of making love itself, but in the emotional connection that seemed to connect them. If it had been powerful before, it was now all consuming. The term soul mate suddenly made sense. It wasn't a mating of two bodies, but the joining of two souls.


End file.
